A Trickster's Guide to Making Friends
by AsukaFireDuchess
Summary: Davey has seen Dave hanging out with John a LOT recently, so why not get to know John-John better? (might update a second part with Rose and Jade later) !Trickster!Fic /rated T to be safe / The story is complete- but I'll keep on adding new chapters hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 **

**A Tricksters Guide to Making Friends **

Your name is Dave Strider. But that's a boring name so everyone calls you Davey! You're sitting here in the Veil next to John-John Egderp in awkward half silence. But what exactly would one expect while sitting in an ectobiology lab? The old John surely would have loved it but not your John! You've seen the "real" John and the "real" you spend time together- they seemed like such great friends! So now, you decide to get off your tush and make friends with Johnny boy!

"JOOOOOHHHHHHHNNNNN!" You shout out- running towards him. The better part of you (which is to say MSPA Reader) thinks this is stupid but you (being Davey) think that you should take a hike.

He abruptly pulls out the blue lollipop that he'd been sucking on and sticks it back in his hair. "DAVEY?" He cries out; as if trying to convince himself that this was actually happening.

"JOHN!"

"DAVEY!"

"JOHN-JOHN!"

"DAVY MC-GRAVY!" You both proceed to call each other embarrassing nicknames until your close enough to wrap your arms around each other.

"Oh Davey!"

"Yes John John?"

"Is this real-?"

"OR IS THIS FANTASY?"

"NO ESCAPE FROM REALITTYYY~" you both sing together, swaying gaily from side to side; hips knocking against each other's.

"Okay okay KNOCK IT OFF." You tell him, pushing him away.

"No but DAVEY. Before you say anything, DON'T YOU NOTICE SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT ME?" He asked, striking the most "fashionable" pose he could think of.

"HmMm," you tap your chin thoughtfully. What WAS different about him? If you didn't answer fast he'd smash your head with his lollipop again- NO WONDER YOU DIDN'T GET ALONG! Your eyes dart over his figure. Same t-shirt and same booty shorts… Oh, his stockings are pink now! You tell him he looks great and you both continue to squeal over it.

"No no no no no no no. Okay." Pursing a finger to his lips and pull him close and stare into his midnight/ sugar coted eyes.

"Dave?" He manages to gasp out.

"The name's Davey but whatever." You call out in a sing song voice as you spun him around.

"Wooo~!" As a fellow Trickster you know how much fun it is to be spun around.

Abruptly pulling him to a stop you put your spirit fingers to work and try to be as mysterious as possible (even while wriggling the sweet in his face). "I want to give you… my friendship chocolate!"

"Wow!" He tried to grab it from you but you went on your tip toes and held it out of his grasp.

"You won't be getting his so easily you know!"

"I WON'T?" He looked heartbroken at the thought.

"No silly! We have to play… the FRIENDSHIP GAME!"

"YAAY!" Jumping up and down John John hugged you tightly.

Clasping your hands together you two began to play patty cake! And just as soon as you began to sing the words he punches you in the face. Then quickly snatches the chocolate from your hands and shoves you down the friendship stairs, giggling slightly as you trip on the steps. :o)

"I warned you about stairs bro, I told you dog!" He says, trying to mimic your voice as best as he can. But thank God there were just two steps…

"It keeps happening!"

He giggles as he takes your hand and helps you up. You wrap your arm around his shoulders and you both walk out of the strange laboratory, sharing your beloved chocolate. It wasn't an ideal way to make friends but hey, it was a start wasn't it?

A/N: WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I WROTE THIS OH GOD


	2. Jadey and Rosey!

**A Tricksters Guide to Making Friends**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**A/N: Second chapter is up! :3 Should I write more for the alpha kids and trolls or not? :/ **__**Anyways, no offense to anyone who likes Jade (I love her too)!**_

* * *

_"And THAT'S the story of how we became** BFFs**!"_ John (aka your brother) said, finally putting an end to his continuous ranting. You swear he can be just as annoying as the troll in the red sweater.

"That's F_AAAAAASINATING_ John." You sigh, twisting the ends of your hair around your fingers.

_"DaWw_! Jadey doesn't seem very _**INTER**ested_…" Davey cried, poking your cheek. "I think you're just **lonely**! Maybe you should try to social**IZE** with **RoseY**-"

"-Chew with your mouth closed." Slapping his finger away you use your free hand to push his jaw up. John and He have been talking to you for the last twenty minutes and they STILL haven't finished their bar of chocolate! It makes you quite hungry yourself…

Speaking of yourself; your name is Jadeine Harley. And you might have guessed (if you weren't as dumb as the other two individuals mentioned in this story) that you are a mature woman- despite being thirteen. Or at least, you like to believe you are. That being said, your friends (if you had any) always tell you to lighten up! But you just can't find it in yourself to relax; even for a moment! Ever since you laid eyes on the "real" you, you've HATED was just so…CHILDISH! And…SWEET... Too naïve! And second, she was dating Dave! You can't even IMAGINE staying in the same room as Davey for over five minutes let along cuddle with him! But you on the other hand are rude, snarky and the "better" side of her.

Although you decide to humor your "friends" ideas- but you'd never tell THEM that. Not that they'd care anyways, they were too busy running around and playing tag. So you pluck up all of the courage inside of you and stalk over to Rose.

Well that's what you would have done if you weren't such a paranoid freak. So instead, you tiptoe into the same sector as her and hide behind a large green hoo-dickey with a white triangular button.

Sweat runs down your face as you talk-that's OBVIOUSLY what you're not doing-her. She looks as bubbly and cheery as ever except that she has her Seer hood down. Thank God for that too; how did she even see in that thing? But you have to admit, it was kind of cute with hearts for eyes!

Rosey has always been very talkative-naïve and gullible- but talkative. Speaking of talking, she was talking to someone right now. Her ectobiological father of course! HE was someone you really didn't want to run into…

"Thank you Dirk!" She called, waving at him as he stalked away. There was some ice-cream next to her now, Roxy must have sent it through him.

"Yea mjhgfjklhm…" He mumbled something under his breath (that you didn't quite catch). GEEZ, looks like SOMEONE got the sour side of the sugar rush this morning!

_**"Huh?"**_

**OH GOD SHE'S LOOKING RIGHT AT YOU, HOW DID SHE FIND OUT SO QUICKLY?**

"_Ooooh!_ What does THIS button _do_?" She skipped up to where you were hiding and pushed the triangular button.

"**AH NO STOP!**" You scream, tumbling out from behind your hiding place.

The machine began to rock violently and a huge blast of white light swept you off your feet. It was a few minutes before you could compose yourself but somehow you didn't seem to have a scratch on you.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" You shout at her, sending her a bit off guard. But you cut her off before she can even answer and you hug her. "I'm sorry I sounded so mean_…I -uh-hmm…well…_" You're a bit of at a loss for what to say since you've never actually tried being nice to anyone.

She seemed a bit startled at first but then wrapped her arms gently again your back and smiled. She had a pretty smile, and was quite pretty herself. None of you said anything and you preferred it that way. You knew that if she started talking she wouldn't shut up.

"You'RE not hurt too badly are you?" She asked you politely, letting go of you and touching your hand.

Normally you would have pushed any such violator away, but you think…that you ACTUALLY want to be her friend… And get to know her!

"N-no… are you?"

"Nope I'M fine."

This was the best thing about her; she wasn't insane like the others. She didn't alchemize crazy weapons, drunkenly harass anybody (mainly Dirk) or hit people with huge lollipops, fruits or pumpkins. Nope, she was sweet. Sweeter than any candy the Veil could offer.

She smiles at you and you smile at her. Maybe you could teach her to be quieter and she could teach you to be a much better person.

This could be the beginning of a really beautiful friendship.

* * *

**_A/N: wweh. I smiled so much while writing this oh my. Yep, headcanon is that Rosey is more sane and reserved compared to the rest but that doesn't stop her from being candy obsessed or cheery! Yea, and they all having different typing quirks (you can notice if you squint hard enough) except for Jade-she doesn't have one. Rosey's quirk is that after an apostrophe she capitalizes the text of the remaining word._**

**_Please review/follow/favorite! _**


End file.
